The knight
by MariaAquarius
Summary: A night has turned up in Camelot and is wnating to serve King arthur but there is something not quit right this is my second story and please enjoy OC/Merlin


**The knight **

**Of dreams**

_Chapter 1_

_I know the title for this but it's my story so it will have to remain. So we will start at the beginning with telling you who I am. My name is Andrea, as you can tell I am a girl. And I am going to tell you the story of when I went to Camelot and I did something that most people don't have the guts to do. _

_It was sunny as I recall the sun shining down on my bare neck not use to my hair being so short I will miss my beautiful hair but it had to be done is I wanted to fit in I can't exactly go in there with long hair and expect them to not realise straight away that something is up. _

_But I will get in no matter what so when I reached the edges of Camelot it was beautiful the castle high in the sky and the surrounding forests giving it an other worldly look form a fairy tale the only thought running through my mind was 'I made it'. I carried on walking with a new determination that came from traveling 5 days on foot. The reason I had come here is a long story but it's the only choice I have. _

_Finally reaching the huge wooden gate that was open 'at least they seem friendly' I carried on no one stopped me entering and asks questions so I was celebrating in my head at the time. The lower town was filled with people all walking, rushing, talking to each other there was a sense of people being weary when they notice me coming through I was wearing armour but I didn't think I was that intimidating. But I carried on, hoping I get a better welcoming instead of looked at like I'm going to attack them any second but I guess that can't be there fault they probably do get attacked a lot. _

_Reaching the courtyard for the castle was an awe feeling seeing the castle and the knights passing by along with servants doing their daily chores it was strange. I walked to where I thought the throne room was hoping I was going in the right direction. When, the obvious happened. I know it's cliché but it's not my fault the idiot was looking. I bumped in to someone just a few inches taller than me which is a thing because I am taller than most of the girls at the village, were at the village. He fell down on his butt, you're wondering why I didn't well I am stronger and trained to have quick reactions so, he kind of fell and I was standing there looking like the bad guy. I held out my hand to help him up whom he accepted and he stood up_

"_Sorry sir I wasn't looking was I was going" the man said. Know that I looked at him he was cute in his own boyish way with the high cheek bones and the big blue eyes with alabaster skin with raven block floppy hair yeah I should of stopped thinking but I knew that nothing would happen so why not have my private thoughts? So I put on my deep voice and hoped for the best. _

"_No it's okay and please don't call me sir it's Andre…" 'SHIT I never thought' _

"_Andre?" he asked _

"_Andrew" I corrected him he nodded not sure but shrugged_

"_My name is Merlin" he told me sticking his hand. Out I took it shaking it. His hands were huge compared to mine _

"_Like the bird?" I asked because it was an interesting name but pretty anyways_

"_Yeah I guess, so where were you heading before I bumped into you Andrew" Merlin asked_

"_I was heading for the throne room" I told him he seemed worried so I thought that I might try my story see if it is convincing "I am lord Andrew from the kingdom Egremont up in the north I am hoping that King Arthur will except me as a knight of Camelot" I told trying to keep my lies as believable as possible. _

_He seemed surprised "do you mind if I ask something?" I shook my head indicating no "you don't seem like a lord"_

"_Where I am from it is not about ranking or power but about the person and I guess I am more humble the most lords." I told him the truth the lords that were in my home kingdom were in fact very humble and I am proud of the people that were there_

"_I could show you the way if you wish make it easier" he was kind and had a smile that was infectious I nodded and he grinned showing me the way. _

_We were outside the throne room Merlin said that he will tell King Arthur about me so that he can will know about me. 'This is it I will do this no matter what' Merlin walked towards me _

"_They say you can come in"_

"_Thank you Merlin" I was thankful to him and I hope that we could become friends_

"_good luck" he said quietly I nodded and entered the throne room. King Arthur was there along with his knights at the end of the hall the king on his throne I could tell that he was a good king because he wasn't wearing his crown. Kings who were there crown all the time were vain ones who didn't were humble. _

_I kneeled in front of him bowing my head "your majesty"_

_He nodded his head in acknowledgment "you may rise" I did so "I hear that you are wanting to become one of my knights"_

"_That is correct sire" _

"_Tell me why you want to be one of my men" 'good so they can't tell that is good' _

"_I have heard stories ever since I was young, that Camelot was a beautiful place full of people of understanding and loyalty. It is something that I hold dear; I just want to be one of the many worthy of your knights to be able to protect Camelot." I said this while looking at him completely and he seemed to find respect for me and he can tell I was being honest_

"_You will have to be tested lord Andrew, so we can know whether you can in fact protect Camelot." I sighed in relief in my head and the other knights didn't seem opposed to me joining so it was a relief. Merlin seemed to be sending me happy vibes and I glanced over to him and I was right. He was smiling and seemed to be happy; I gave a quick smile his way then looked back at the king I bowed _

"_Thank you sire" he nodded and I got back up _

"_The test will be tomorrow morning don't be late" he warned in a tone that seemed nonchalant but if you looked hard enough you could tell he was teasing_

"_Wouldn't dream of it sire"_

**Author note: Hello this is my new story and I just want to say thank you for reading this chapter this is going to stay at 'T' just so you know because my first story was an 'M' any way read and review so I can know what you think I will update soon SEE YA**


End file.
